narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Naruto Uzumaki
Jinchūriki Status Revisited Okay. Considering the recent chapters, such as 695 and 696, where Naruto summons a Kurama avatar and is only communicating with Yin-Kurama and no other tailed beasts, is it safe to say Naruto is the jinchūriki of only Yin-Kurama and the pseudo-jinchūriki of the other tailed beasts? Considering he has Kurama the tailed beast within him and just the chakras of the other tailed beasts? • [[User:WindStar7125|''WindStar7125]] 16:31, October 25, 2014 (UTC) :There is no such thing as "pseudo-jinchuriki", it is a fanmade term. He was called Jinchuriki of all TB by Sasuke. • Seelentau 愛 議 16:38, October 25, 2014 (UTC) ::That was a fanmade term? I thought that was a term used in the anime (considering the whole Sora situation). • [[User:WindStar7125|WindStar7125]] 16:41, October 25, 2014 (UTC) ::: Naruto: Shippūden episode 68 uses the term "人柱力もどき" (jinchūrikimodoki), which is translated as "simulated jinchūriki" in the English TV. It was something introduced in the anime with Sora, but was more-or-less canonized when Kinkaku and Ginkaku were shown to have absorbed Kurama's chakra without being jinchūriki themselves. Also, with Naruto, while only Kurama is sealed inside him the others can manifest in his mental world. Arawn 999 (talk) 16:56, October 25, 2014 (UTC) ::::Tau, what chapter did Sasuke confirm Naruto was in fact the jinchūriki of all tailed beasts? Help me out, I don't remember. • [[User:WindStar7125|WindStar7125]] 17:01, October 25, 2014 (UTC) :::::The Kingin Brothers are called Jinchuriki in the manga. WindStar, it was shortly before the two went off to fight. • Seelentau 愛 議 17:06, October 25, 2014 (UTC) ::::::@Windy, first page of chapter 693. Seel 's right. -- [[User:JOA20|'JOA']][[User talk:JOA20|''20]] 17:17, October 25, 2014 (UTC) Naruto's Powers and Abilities section header: Sasuke I hate to be that guy (you probably expected this would happen), but I have to point out that Naruto technically fought Sasuke to a draw. Sasuke did admit defeat, but this was clearly more of an ideological defeat - Naruto managed to thwart Sasuke's plans and change his way of thinking - "bring him back" as he had always said he would. So this was more of a victory of will than a victory of power - as you have definitely seen, both Naruto and Sasuke were left in a practically identical state, so I suggest a slight change of wording to something like "Naruto managed to fight Sasuke to a tie with the latter admitting defeat" or something. This was definitely not like say, Hashirama vs Madara where the victor was clear and apparent. Xfing (talk) 21:33, October 29, 2014 (UTC) :So do you want one of us to remove "Naruto defeated Sasuke" and say something like "Naruto finally convinced and redeemed Sasuke?" or something from [http://naruto.wikia.com/index.php?title=Sasuke_Uchiha&diff=947422&oldid=947418 Sasuke's article] as well? • [[User:WindStar7125|''WindStar7125]] 21:40, October 29, 2014 (UTC) :: If it was truly a draw, Naruto would have been unconscious at the same time as Sasuke. Instead, he was fully conscious and was waiting for Sasuke to wake up after the clash. Sasuke and the manga flat out says Naruto won the battle ''period, there was no draw.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 02:36, October 30, 2014 (UTC) The fact Naruto refuses to believe there are winners and losers in a fight between friends like they had doesn't change the fact he stayed conscious whilst Sasuke took a nice long nap. He won that fight.--Reliops (talk) 22:56, October 31, 2014 (UTC) Naruto didnt remain conscious, both he and sasuke were unconscious and they woke up at the same time.--Anamantiumninja (talk) 03:48, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Maybe an update in his Abilities is in Order? Justin Holland (talk) 00:24, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Actually, Anamantiumninja, Naruto probably woke up before Sasuke did. So, technically, it kind of would be his win. But then the term "win" also goes to the person that was able to get up from the fight. Well, the best I can say is that Naruto and Sasuke fought to a draw with the win a little bit more on Naruto's side as he didn't die like Sasuke had planned. But now that I think about it, it kind of would be Naruto's win because though Naruto was fighting Sasuke just to stop him from killing him, Sasuke was doing just that. Trying to kill Naruto and failed miserably. New Part II image? The one we currently have is just flat out terrible. Surely there is a better alternative?--Reliops (talk) 22:57, October 31, 2014 (UTC) :How so? • [[User:WindStar7125|''WindStar7125]] 22:58, October 31, 2014 (UTC) :: I agree with Reliops(His eyes are drawn wrong way) and must add that first part image too need to be replaced(Naruto's hair drawn incorrectly) Rage gtx (talk) 23:04, October 31, 2014 (UTC) :::Part I image is fine. No need to remove it. This is a discussion about the Part II image. • [[User:WindStar7125|WindStar7125]] 23:06, October 31, 2014 (UTC) ::::As much as i like the image, the angle of his face is slightly off. So surely we could find a suitable replacement, presumably of him during the Kazekage Rescue Arc. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 23:39, October 31, 2014 (UTC) :::::I saw this image right here. The issue with it is, there's no information signifying the episode where this image came from. Unless someone can figure out the episode number, it'll be deleted. • [[User:WindStar7125|WindStar7125]] 23:43, October 31, 2014 (UTC) ::::: i found this image which shows his entire head. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 23:49, October 31, 2014 (UTC) I'd argue both those pictures are terrible (The first one gives off a weird douche bag feel. Don't know why. The second one has a very very stupid glow to it.) and I question what exactly is wrong with current image. But that's all just ol' TheUltimate3 gibberish.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 00:12, November 1, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, I'm not really feeling the new image because other than the picture glow, Naruto's not giving much a smile and seeing as how he's in a cheerful mood (most of the time), that image doesn't seem to sit too well.--SSJ2AJB 00:36, November 1, 2014 (UTC) ::Then nothing changes? Fine with me. Didn't need to be. • [[User:WindStar7125|WindStar7125]] 01:17, November 1, 2014 (UTC) :::Yeah, the current one is as good as we're going to get. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 01:20, November 1, 2014 (UTC) The Last: Naruto the Movie Since this will be a canon movie, maybe add to the canon part of this page? Justin Holland (talk) 00:36, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Kekkei Mora subtype to Naruto's infobox? Since he was using Truth-Seeking Ball, it should be added. Come to think of it, we need an icon now for that!--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 03:19, November 3, 2014 (UTC) :No. According to Seelentau, from the databook, Naruto's TSB is not a Kekkei Mōra. • [[User:WindStar7125|WindStar7125]] 03:21, November 3, 2014 (UTC) :: Its not? What sense does that make?--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 03:27, November 3, 2014 (UTC) :::Doesn't matter if it makes sense or not, that's what Tau got from the databook. • [[User:WindStar7125|WindStar7125]] 03:35, November 3, 2014 (UTC) ::: Has the Truth-seeking Ball page been released then? Linkage?--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 03:35, November 3, 2014 (UTC) ::::I'll explain it like this: Roshi and Son Goku can use Lava Release. Son Goku can use the Kekkei Genkai LR, because the advanced nature comes from his "blood," meaning it originates from him. But LR is not a KG for the jinchūriki Roshi because Lava Release doesn't originate from his blood, but from Son Goku's. The tailed beast has the KG, the jinchūriki does not. Same with Kaguya. Kaguya is the Ten-Tails, a tailed beast. The TSB originates from her blood. Naruto is a jinchūriki. The TSB doesn't come from his blood. ::::Edit: Okay, we'll take this to the forums. Read this comment • [[User:WindStar7125|WindStar7125]] 03:58, November 3, 2014 (UTC) So who is the one standing and laughing in the end, eh, Narutards? ^_--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 14:31, November 3, 2014 (UTC) Just to explain this once again (you can link this to everyone then): In the new databook, the characters have little icons in their profiles, showing different attributes they have (Jinchuriki, Senjutsu, Kuchiyose, Kekkei Genkai etc.). Among these icons is one for Kekkei Mora. Naruto, who has the icons "Jinchuriki", "Senjutsu" and "Kuchiyose", does not have the Kekkei Mora icon. Unless the TSB article explains it in another way, it means that Naruto doesn't use Kekkei Mora and his TSB is no Kekkei Mora. • Seelentau 愛 議 14:47, November 3, 2014 (UTC) :Yup, because it's Wind Release _^--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 15:03, November 3, 2014 (UTC) ::Who knows. • Seelentau 愛 議 15:06, November 3, 2014 (UTC) :::Tau's correct. His elements are still up in the air. Hopefully the databook addresses that. • [[User:WindStar7125|WindStar7125]] 15:16, November 3, 2014 (UTC) ::::I thought it already did and he has just Wind listed?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 15:27, November 3, 2014 (UTC) :::::Yes, but he also has the TB's natures. He could use them in the TSB. • Seelentau 愛 議 15:29, November 3, 2014 (UTC) ::::::^^^That much I agree with. And FF-Suzaku confirmed Naruto has Yin-Yang Release from Hagoromo's power. • [[User:WindStar7125|WindStar7125]] 15:37, November 3, 2014 (UTC) Maybe he doesn't anymore. He used the palm tattoo to do his Jesus wonders, but he no longer has it.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 15:42, November 3, 2014 (UTC) This data book doesn't seem to make much sense based on initial translations. It's probably best to wait for it to be out in its entirety.--Reliops (talk) 19:01, November 3, 2014 (UTC) Boil release Forgive me ignorance, but I've got no clue where Naruto got Boil release. Did he use it in a rasenshuriken? I thought he only used Magnet and Lava in the rasenshuriken... Derigar2 (talk) 08:17, November 5, 2014 (UTC) :He got it from Kokuō and used it to escape from the ice when fighting Kaguya. He also used nine different types of rasenshuriken against Kaguya at the same time, all which had different compositions.--Soul reaper (talk) 08:33, November 5, 2014 (UTC) :The latest Databook reveals that Kokuō (Five-Tails) has Boil Release. When Naruto used Sage Art: Super Tailed Beast Ball Rasenshuriken, one of his Rasenshuriken was Boil Release.--Questionaredude (talk) 08:37, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Why doesn't that technique say it uses Boil release then? Derigar2 (talk) 10:49, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Kekkei Genkai Ok now it's confirmed by new data book that Naruto is both "Jinchuuriki", "Kekkei Genkai" user and having all basic natures in his box. As well as instead of "tailed beast skill" Bijuu use simple ninjutsu. I think Naruto must have Kekkei Genkai field in his infobox./ Rage gtx (talk) 10:44, November 5, 2014 (UTC) :Why don't other jinchuuriki have it tho?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 12:45, November 5, 2014 (UTC) :: Other jinchuuriki not have been listed at all(in way as Naruto) exept Gaara, while their jutsu listed as KKG(Roshi's Lava Release is listed as a Kekkei Genkai. "It's a technique of Four Tails' original Jinchuriki, Roshi." = 四尾の元人柱力・老紫の術だ。- FF-Suzaku)./ Rage gtx (talk) 12:56, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Mokuton Prosthetic forearm made from Hashirama DNA do we list him??(Kuroiraikou (talk) 13:40, November 6, 2014 (UTC)) :Not until he starts throwing out Wood Release.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 13:48, November 6, 2014 (UTC) ::Orochimaru didn't either, just saying.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 13:50, November 6, 2014 (UTC) :::Good point. Think for Orochimaru it had more to do with how his Reincarnation crap worked.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 13:54, November 6, 2014 (UTC) ::::Unconfirmed prosthetic forearm, or did I miss something? • Seelentau 愛 議 14:00, November 6, 2014 (UTC) :::::So you suppose that Naruto's got back his arm in a different way and Sasuke was offered a Hash arm alternative for teh lulz?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 14:08, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Unconfirmed yes but lets try and not be silly with this. Tsunade wouldn't just offer a fully developed arm to Sasuke and then look at Naruto and say the best of luck. Implications are there that Tsunade is making new arms for both of them.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 14:11, November 6, 2014 (UTC) :Jesus fuck Elve, how often do I have to explain to you that I never, ''ever, EVER suppose anything? If you guys are saying X, then I'm not saying that X is definitely wrong and Y is true, but only that X is not confirmed. I am not the opposite of you guys, I am the middle of every possibility, as long as nothing is confirmed. -.- • Seelentau 愛 議 14:14, November 6, 2014 (UTC) ::I think it's safe to say that Naruto's got Hash arm. If Naruto's arm had been restored some other way, then Sasuke would have been offered the same procedure as him, rather than an alternative--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 14:31, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Impact Maybe we should add how he has affected the world? Justin Holland (talk) 18:36, November 6, 2014 (UTC) :no. Munchvtec (talk) 18:38, November 6, 2014 (UTC) ::Something like a legacy section, except it's while he's alive? Justin Holland (talk) 18:42, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Everyone already knows his effects on the world and it would just be a junk section. he's alive so no legacy section for him. Munchvtec (talk) 18:43, November 6, 2014 (UTC) :::There is no reason why he shouldn't have a legacy section (that is, once he dies, to keep to the narutopedia tradition), and because you know the impact he had on the world doesn't mean it shouldn't be penned down. NoJutsu (talk) 23:31, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Has the new jutsu he adapted from his dad been added to Naruto's Ninjutsu skills? Spoilers So what is the deal with the people on this wiki? Some sysops say to keep spoilers at a minimum, yet now your allowing the biggest spoiler of the series to be present within the introduction of the article? DazzlingEmerald (talk) 17:48, November 7, 2014 (UTC) :The series has ended. There are no spoilers anymore. If you decide not to read the Japanese chapters, its your choice, not our fault. • Seelentau 愛 議 18:12, November 7, 2014 (UTC) :: That is why there is a huge ass warning on the front page of our wiki that warns of spoilers. The spoiler policy refers to posting things about chapters/episodes/ect., before they are officially released/announced. It does not restrict information that has come out in some format. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 18:14, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Video Game Section Correct me if I'm wrong, but hasn't Naruto been playable in every game? Couldn't we just set up a link to http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Video_games instead of having a page length table? That would be one way of trimming up the article. --Questionaredude (talk) 17:41, November 10, 2014 (UTC) :Bump --Questionaredude (talk) 02:11, November 13, 2014 (UTC) ::I understand your point, so you want to make page look short? but creating a link for that has no meaning, just because Naruto is playable character in all games, doesn't mean all characters are playable for every game, so it would not be correct to link a common page for all characters, If you create a common link for Naruto you would have to make a link for all characters. So you have to change manual of style for all characters page, to make all page look like in similar format. Naruto uzu6254 (talk) 10:04, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Family List so I've been looking at the character profiles just for Shits and Gigs but I've noticed something that I'm confused about, in the family section for Characters like Naruto, Hinata, and Himawari there is a family member missing in that list (Bolt/Boruto is missing from Narutos, Hinatas, and Himawaris) I would put this on all the talk pages, but I feel it would be semi-redundant and take up too much time and space. but anyways what I'm trying to get at is was there some reason those names are missing (in the character summaries on there pages it still mentions them as being a family (on Bolt/Borutos page it mentions in the summary that Naruto is his dad, but in his family box on the template thing it doesn't, etc.) in other words was it removed by an Admin/Mod for some reason (and if so what reason would that be) or is it just a case of Wiki Vandalism that needs to be fixed? anyways just thought I would mention it to see if there was some problem here (I've been seeing some other problems around the Wiki also like Info box templates displaying numerous error messages and expanding to fit most of the alloted page space and stuff among other things (I have reported those problems on the proper pages though, so don't get after me for mentioning it here)) so yeah, is there some kind of problem here or is it just my computer acting strangely? Lordofninjas1 (talk) 20:08, November 14, 2014 (UTC) :They will appear eventually, just wait--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 20:13, November 14, 2014 (UTC) are you sure they will? what if they don't? you probably didn't think about that, but it could actually happen (not trying to be annoying or anything, just stating the possibilities and possible facts here). Lordofninjas1 (talk) 21:25, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Hyuuga clan Shouldn't we add in a clan section also Hyuuga clan? In Hinata's clan section are Uzumaki and Hyuuga clans. So why shouldn't we add Hyuuga clan into Naruto's section? Their children have both clans in their sections so why Naruto doesn't have a Hyuuga clan? They are family. TheMissUzumaki (talk) :For same reason why Hashirama and Minato didn't get Uzumaki clan. ./ Rage gtx (talk) 04:35, December 2, 2014 (UTC) ::And may I ask what is it? TheMissUzumaki (talk) :::In the real world, when woman marry, they take their husband's last name and/or marry into their husband's clan, not the other way around. For example, when Hashirama married Mito, Mito married into the Senju clan, but Hashirama didn't marry into the Uzumaki clan. Same reasoning applies everywhere else. So no, Naruto is not part of the Hyūga clan (though Hinata is part of the Uzumaki clan). ~•[[User:WindStar7125|''WS7125]]Mod 04:54, December 2, 2014 (UTC) ::::In the continent of Asia, the laws of marriage stated since forever that a man has nothing (no connection!) with his wife's family. --Hisana456 (talk) 05:50, December 2, 2014 (UTC) Naruto's rank in The Last Are you sure he's still a genin and not a higher rank in The Last?--Solidedub (talk) 17:47, December 7, 2014 (UTC) :Yes. • Seelentau 愛 議 17:48, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Wood Release Cant you say Naruto presumably have the wood release?--Solidedub (talk) 18:28, December 9, 2014 (UTC) It makes sense, considering his prosthetic arm is made of Hashirama's cells.RinneSharingan (talk) 01:09, January 6, 2015 (UTC)RinneSharingan Sage of six paths and all the Tailed beasts chakra Does Naruto still has the sage of six paths and all the tailed beasts chakra after the 700 chapter?--Solidedub (talk) 01:10, December 21, 2014 (UTC) Yeah I was wondering about that too since he didn't use the truth-seeking balls in the new movie and his demon cloak looks like his original one with just the sage pigment on his eyes instead of the new one where only his clothes glow and not his skin (six paths sage mode) Rainonme2 (talk) 01:08, December 22, 2014 (UTC) : Naruto's form in the movie seems to be his new Six Path Sage Mode design.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 03:03, December 22, 2014 (UTC) ::That's his ''Tailed Beast Sage Mode, not his Six Paths Sage Mode in the movie. ~•[[User:WindStar7125|''WS7125]]Mod 03:05, December 22, 2014 (UTC) Labelling Techniques as "Manga Only" Okay, so I noticed this but just wanted to point it out anyway, but why do people mark things down as "manga only". Won't it eventually appear in the other media as well? I mean, most of it is based on the manga. KoPLeaderKiactu (talk) 07:27, December 22, 2014 (UTC) :It's for those rare cases where something happens in the manga that does not happen in the anime or where the anime switches users for whatever reason; Bringer-of-Darkness Technique is an example of that. '~SnapperT ''' 10:34, December 23, 2014 (UTC) The Trivia. "Although Naruto has killed various antagonists in anime fillers and movies, the only canon character he ever killed was Yūra." Didn't Naruto also killed Kakuzu with Rasenshuriken? :No, the last blow was delivered by Kakashi. Naruto killed two hearts. • Seelentau 愛 議 ::The intent counts though?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 10:57, February 4, 2015 (UTC)